


Ancient

by TeaRoses



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujimoto immerses himself in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for springkink, for the prompt: Fujimoto/Granmamare--power difference. At one time, he was just a man in love with the sea.
> 
> Thank you to my son for beta work; any mistakes are my own.

He discards the land at each chance,  
Immersing himself in the real world.  
The world of the waves and salt’s scent  
And of small red fish that dart past his eyes.  
The water caresses him,   
The sea plants dance for him,  
He stays down until his lungs burn with the need for air.  
His only regret is that he must breathe,  
But he reflects that it would be the best way to die,  
To have the waters inside him as well   
And to finally become one with them  
And then She appears.  
“Come to me,” She says, with eyes that look everywhere.  
He reaches for her, but She is already surrounding him.  
“Be mine,” She intones, and he knows that he already is.  
She cradles him, much more huge than he can imagine  
And when he kisses Her,   
Her laughter fills the world.  
“You can never go back,” She warns him.  
But the words mean nothing to him,  
For to him the places of dirt have long been dead already.  
“Never leave me,” he begs,  
And she holds him close  
Just as she holds the waters   
And sings to him the ancient story of the sea.


End file.
